New moves
New moves in Dark Rift (This includes all moves even in the third release): *Nuclear Stream(Nuclear) 50Dm (given by Cragor as TM08): has the chance of lowering the opponents special defense. Special *Celestial Comet(Cosmic) 35Dm: Cosmic attack with a 30% chance of paralyzing, freezing, or burning the opponent. Special *Sonic Boom(Sound) 40Dm: Increased priority, makes the opponent flinch. But it is currently broken, it should be like Fake Out. Special *Bright Shine(Light) 30Dm: Light attack, chance of burning. Special *Corrupted aura(Shadow) 45Dm, 90Dm when have a status: Gets twice the power if you have a status effect. Special *Nova(Cosmic) 45Dm: Freezes, burns, or paralyzes the opponent. Physical *Voltra Beam(Cosmic) ??Dm: Signature move of Voltronix. Not in game yet. ??? *Toxi Kill(Poison) 0Dm: A poison move, low accuracy but has the power to poison everyone on the battle field including the user. It's in the game, but it keeps crashing it (work in progress). Status *Shade Rush(Shadow) 40Dm: The user moves first, like quick attack. Physical *Venom Creep(Poison) ??Dm: Signature move of Smogrado. Not in game yet. ??? *Starry Sky(Cosmic) 0Dm: The user calls upon the night sky for pure cosmic energy. Increases the user's Special Attack by 3 stages. Status *Toxic Barf(Nuclear) 100Dm: The user regurgitates a mixture of radioactive slime and acid, it can sometimes slow the opponent. Special *Super Nova(Cosmic) 80Dm: The user uses cosmic energy from within then slams itself into the target creating a super nova. Has a lower chance than nova to do stasis, but increased damage. Physical *Hyper Nova(Cosmic) 120Dm: The user uses cosmic energy from within then slams itself into the target creating a hyper nova. Has a lower chance than super nova to do stasis, but increased damage. Physical *Celestial Crash(Cosmic) 40Dm per hit: The user attacks by creating comets of cosmic energy which hit everything (can hit 5 times). Special *Chaos Gleam(Chaos) 60Dm: By rippling space-time the user causes a shock wave that may confuse the target. Special *Chaos Stream(Chaos) 110Dm: The user warps space-time and creates a beam which my confuse the target. Special *Light Wake(Light) 75Dm: The user unleashes a blinding wake of light at the foe, the may cause a burn. Special *Blaze Force(Light) 95Dm: The user charges itself with light then charges with blitzing speed. Physical *Shade pump(Shadow) 75Dm: The user uses the power of dark energy to create a pulse of darkness. Special *Seismic Shriek(Sound) 180Dm: A two turn attack, the user sucks in lots of air then shrieks so loud it can create earthquakes. Always goes last. Special *Chaos Frenzy(Chaos) 45Dm per hit: The user ruptures space-time to move at blitzing speeds and attacks everything on the field. Physical *Nuclear Slam(Nuclear) 85Dm: The attacker charges at the opponent while covered in nuclear fluid can lower opponents special defense. Physical *Black Flame(Shadow) 80Dm: An attack that uses the power of dark energy and forms a torrent of toxic fire. Special *Winter Spell(Ice) 0Dm: It's in the game, but it keeps crashing it (work in progress). Supposed to freeze everyone on the battle field including the user and has low accuracy. Status *Nitrogen Shock(Ice): Doesn't work yet *Quick freeze(Ice): Doesn't work yet *Glacial Rupture(Ice) 135Dm: The user ruptures the ground, freezes it then charges through while covered in liquid nitrogen. *Dark Vines(Shadow) 0Dm: The user brings out the power of dark energy by lowering it's defense, but by supercharging itself. Status *Leech Bite(Bug) 55Dm: The user bites the target and slowly sucks the life out of the opponent. Physical *Light Shot(Light): ??? *Solar needle(Light): ??? *Shriek Wave(Light): ??? *Echo Blast(Sound): ??? *Echo Shriek(Sound): ??? *Sonic Ping(Sound): ??? *Astral Cut(Cosmic): ??? *Astral Joust(Cosmic): ??? *Spacial Tap(Cosmic): ??? *Cosmic Rift(Cosmic): ??? *Vestavolt(Cosmic): ??? *Bobalt(Cosmic): ??? *Colveem(Cosmic): ??? *Nuclear Bomb(Nuclear): ??? *Nuclear Power(Nuclear): ??? *Sonic Displacement(Sound): ??? *Quake(Rock): ??? *Dooms Day(Cosmic): Basically a very powerful future sight attack, also the element for it could change *Chaocade(Chaos): ??? *Chaos Drain(Chaos): ??? *Singularity(Chaos): ??? *Gravity Well(Chaos): ??? *Sound Back(Sound): ??? *Photonic Pulse(Light): ??? *Hyper Suction(Chaos): ??? *Atomic Claw(Nuclear): ??? *Quantum Entanglement(Chaos): ??? *UV Flare(Light): ??? *Hyper Light(Light): ??? *Atomic Burn(Nuclear): ??? *Fallout(Nuclear): ???